Saints Do Not Move though Grant for Prayers' Sake
by LunaTitch
Summary: Hermione found her way to the muggle section. It was a section not many people went in but it reminded Hermione of home, so she stayed there. She walked over, picked up a copy of Alice in Wonderland and went to sit on the sofa in that section. To her shock there was another girl, one she recognised as her being in her year, sat with a copy of the same book in her hand. A Slytherin.


Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

Why, such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
which thou wilt propagate, to have it pressed  
with more of thine. This love that thou hast shown  
doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
A choking gall, and a preserving sweet.

Hermione was in love with Ginny. A simple thought and not so simple to explain. That much was evident from the moment they met back in Hermione's second year. She was just coming to terms with the fact she was gay and Ginny was the first crush she had, the first person to catch her eye so forcefully. Ginny was her best friend, someone there always. Always meant something. How could she not fall in love with her? But Hermione kept quiet, it was very unlikely at that stage that Ginny would like girls too, but she did. She came out last year, a whole two years older than Hermione was when she came out. And now Ginny was dating a Ravenclaw girl in her year, oh, how Hermione hated her! Luna her name was. Luna. A pretty name. Although to think of it Hermione didn't hate her; she didn't hate anyone. She wanted to hate her but she couldn't.

Of course the fact that Ginny's brother was in love with Hermione didn't help. He knew she was gay, for God's sake! But it didn't turn him off! If anything it did the opposite! Hermione sat alone on her bed almost crying, everyone was going into Hogsmead to celebrate Fred and George's 18th, but Hermione just didn't feel like going.  
Then there was a knock at the door of her room.

"Come in" she said only just about a whisper.

Ginny and Luna walked in hands locked together, "We were just wondering, well Luna suggested, that, well are you sure you won't come? Please we want you there" Ginny said in an almost hopefully voice. Luna continued: "You can't stay in here all the time, the nargles will get you! They like heights...and the smell of spearmint toothpaste"

Hermione giggles: "no thanks I'm fine I'm going to go to the library and get a new book" she looked at Ginny apologetically as the pair left.

Once Hermione was sure everyone had left, she grabbed her jacket and strolled down to the library. It was almost dark the library was dead, with it being a Saturday night, not many tended to spend their Saturday nights in the library, unless they had nowhere else.  
Hermione found her way to the muggle section. It was a section not many people went in, but it reminded Hermione of home, so she stayed there. She walked over, picked up a copy of Alice in wonderland and went to sit on the sofa in that section. To her shock there was another girl, one she recognised as her being in her year, sat with a copy of the same book in her hand! However it wasn't the presence of the girl that shocked Hermione, it was the green Serpent on her robes  
and the emerald green eyes that matched them!

The girl spoke "you can sit down you know," Hermione smiled, taking a seat next to her. The girls' voice was comforting, welcoming, almost tempting. She was a girl Hermione had seen around school a lot but never paid much attention to her, from what Hermione could remember she was often alone, she didn't speak to Malfoy and that lot; she just observed and shook her head. She was tall, not overly tall, and just tall. She had dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black. She was pale and thin, again she wasn't too thin, just thin. However her most striking feature was her Emerald green eyes, they were the brightest eyes Hermione has ever seen.

"Do you come often" Hermione asked before they both burst into hushed laughter, Hermione continued "not like that, I mean well, I don't usually see many Slytherins around this section" the girl smiled  
"yeah I do actually, I'm not a muggle, I just enjoy their books, and muggle culture fascinates me! My granddad was one you see worked in some where called Woolworths?" Hermione giggled, quiet loudly this time. "I'm Laura by the way" she said placing her hand out for Hermione to shake, "Hermione" the Gryffindor girl replied gently grasping the other girls hand, making direct contact with her emerald eyes!

The pair sat there for a while, discussing muggle culture, books, films, artist etc. Around 10pm the library closed and the pair were forced to leave, "so is this where we depart" Hermione turned facing Laura once again smiling, Laura took her hand and spoke  
"If I profane with my unworthiness hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
Hermione giggle "Shakespeare, I'm impressed" Laura smiled as Hermione continued  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
Laura drew closer this Time as she spoke," then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray — grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
They were almost touching now  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake. " Hermione whispered moving back slowly  
Laura pulled her in again and whispered,  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." and with that the Slytherin girl kissed the other girl passionately, Hermione kissed back on par for about 3 minutes and then Laura stopped and whispered again  
"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." as she walked into The dungeons, leaving Hermione there breathless, and alone once more.


End file.
